majitorafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2: Let's Enjoy Transforming
LET'S ENJOY TRANSFORMING CHAPTER 2 OF THE MANGA Previously Having an affinity for wanting to present themselves as a teenage girl, 'male' high school student Minami joins an after school club called The Mahou Shoujo Club. But it's not about girls cosplaying; members can actually change into a real, atomically correct costumed anime girls. But seeing is believing. So Minami is shown the steps as to how they can go through a Henshin (transformation sequence), and actually become a life long dream of themselves, an atomically correct anime girl. Along with childhood friend and girl companion Karin, both friends, now as anime girls, are accepted as members of the club ! Chapter Overview That afternoon and evening of the day that Minami joined the club, he embarks on research into the implications of what he experienced at the club earlier. With no one at home, he transitions in his bedroom for a real scrutiny of his female self. 'Two thumbs up', says Siskel and Ebert. Afterwards, he is drawn to Karin's home, with the request that he, in female form, try on a pretty dress. With reservations, this Karin allows, using one of her prettiest dresses. Mimani is 'flying high' until Karin's Mom sees him moments after a detransitioning, still wearing the pretty, but now slightly torn dress, and he crashes and burns. He leaves, as Karin softly cries to herself. This Chapter's Story Late that afternoon, Minami arrives at home. Secure in his bedroom, he reviews the day's activities---a guy can become an anime girl ?---What kind of club is that ? He notes that his mom and dad are not home now, and not due home for a while. Time for some serious homework ! Not that kind of homework ! This kind---research into what he learned during the club session !!! He transforms with the Henshin, then eyes the result by standing in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom. Every inch of herself is inspected and recorded in her mind. She can see her pretty face---she can hear her girlish high-pitched voice---she takes note of the pleasing size and shape of her female body---her costume is even complete with girl's panties---''the panties apparently must change during the Henshin . . . . . . The Verdict ??? '" I'M REALLY CUTE !!! I SHOULD GO ALL OUT HAVING FUN WITH THIS !!! GO, GIRL TIME, GO !!! "' ____________________ Later that evening, detransitioned back to male, Minami makes a surprise visit to the home of his girl companion, Karin. Together in her bedroom, he makes an impassioned life-or-death plea---- ''" I want to borrow some of your clothes, so that I can try them on and giggle with a real girl's delight ! " Minami is only slightly bigger than her, so some of her clothes should reasonably fit. Karin is leaning against doing so, but thinks to herself that it has been so long since he has been with her in her bedroom, doing anything fun together. Yet this is what he wants to do ? Cross-dressing ? Fine, thinks Karin, as long as she gets her clothes back. But absolutely no borrowing of her panties. Fine ! Minami says that he already knows about girl's panties. So, he transforms as Karin brings forth one of her fancy, ruffled favorite dresses. Minami undresses from her fantasy anime costume, down to only wearing her panties, thus stepping down to ordinary girlhood, while Karin looks on with a smug expression on her face. Got Ecchi ? No dice, Karin is not interested ! What about a bra ? Karin takes an elastic swatch of cloth and ties it across Minami's bust like a makeshift bandeau bra. When done dressing, Minami asks how she looks ? Karin is obviously in a foul mood, but not because of the impromptu fashion show happening right before her. With consternation, Karin can plainly see that Minami obviously looks better in that dress that she ever did ! Minami makes the observation that it feels really strange to wear an above-the-knee dress or skirt, and have your bare legs exposed and on display. "Are we done?", implores Karin. Minami hands out large amounts of appreciation to Karin, lightening her mood a bit. But her mood quickly turns sour again when Minami comments that the dress is too tight in the bust area. Suddenly, there is a Knock!, Knock! on the door. It's Karin's Mom with snacks and drinks. Holy Baloney ! What to do, WHAT TO DO ??? Karin tells Minami to quickly cancel the transformation. This is done, just as the door opens. However, what a sight to behold ! Mom sees Minami as a boy wearing one of Karin's prettiest dresses ! Whatever mom's reaction is, she hides it well. Nonchalantly, Mom says that she will just set the snacks on the table top, and leave so that she will be out of the way for whatever the two are enjoying doing together ! " Have fun ! " As soon as the door is closed, Minami shouts out his concern---Why didn't the dress change back to his boy's clothes ??? Karin takes a peek under the dress, and notes that his panties did change back to his boxer shorts ! What gives ? Karin notes that Minami's anime costume did change back to his boy clothes. Hmmm! The correlation must be that whatever clothes are linked to the anime costume before the Henshin, those will change back, none other. One will have to be careful where one changes, what clothes they are wearing at that time, and the step up and step down process between anime girl and ordinary girl. " Now are we done here ? Yes ? I want my dress back ! ", orders Karin. Yeah, about that, mutters Minami, as he takes note that the left sleeve of the dress is almost ripped off at the shoulder seam. A wave of shock and revulsion ripples across Karin's face, as Minami profusely apologizes and says that he will pay her back for the damage. Nevertheless, Karin is so mad that steam is coming out of her ears ! But her mood quickly flip-flops when Minami offers to take her clothes shopping ! Clothes shopping with Minami----isn't that just like going out on a date ? Our First Date together ? Karin's mood once again does a 180, as Minami states that he will be going out in public with her, for the first time, as a girl ! Karin now looks like she is going to cry! Karin's mom sees Minami off at the front door. Why didn't Karin see him off ? Must be something that I said, Minami thinks to himself. Sure enough, Karin is sitting on her bed, holding a pillow to her chest, and softly crying. Chapter Lookback and Commentary ;Manga Fan's Commentary Manu Werde / 35 weeks ago / 1 like But I also wanna transform at will, too! Cailey Marie Bianchini / 40 weeks ago / 5 likes I guess he likes being a girl! Agni Pamungkas / 36 weeks ago / 4 likes Well for most transgender swapping guys girls that I know of, yep they loved it !!! Category:Chapter